


Playtime (Lance)

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Down On His Knees [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daughter: is born, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lance is a total mom about it, Lance loves her too, Lotor does the kid toss thing, Lotor: i love lance more than anyone, Lotor: shIT, Lots of I love you's, M/M, Parenthood, Srsly Lotor fuckin loves her, healthy lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Lance and Lotor have a nice day with their kid out in the field.





	Playtime (Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow, I've read some Lancelot fics with a pregnant Lance but never with their actual kid...Maybe I haven't looked far enough yet?? 
> 
>  
> 
> Hmm....

He knelt the fifth time to lift her up.

   Small feet padded quickly along the soft ground, the grass blades tickling her between her toes. Her hair wasn't all too long, barely at her shoulders, but was still long enough to flow behind her slightly pointed ears as she ran. She was truly a sigh to behold, a perfect blend of both her parents: Lance's bronze skin contrasting beautifully with Lotor's platinum locks, the slight curl in them a trait she shared with her mother, of course. Her indigo eyes scanned the field as she scurried along, searching for something.

   "Loreia!"

   Of course, she _had_ to have an 'L' name as well.

   Her head whipped around, smiling excitedly as she spotted who she was looking for. There, just within walking distance, was Lance, waving at her happily, motioning her to come over. He knelt down to her level, and she bolted towards him, the two year old giggling madly as she ran towards her mother. 

   "Mama!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. Lance kissed her temple as he lifted her off the ground, twirling around in circles. Her laughter filled the vast field of Tandera, ringing out for miles as she told Lance to spin faster, her mother trying his best to fulfill her endless requests. He had to stop soon though; he was getting dizzy, and he did not want to end up dropping his daughter from a lack of balance.

   "Okay, okay," he told her, slowing gradually, much to the Princess' disappointment. "I know, sweetheart, I know. But Mama has to stop, or I'm going to drop you, and you'll get hurt. You don't wanna get hurt, do you?" he asked.

   Loreia shook her head vigorously. "No!" she responded, her voice crisp and sharp. It reminded Lance of his mother, her commands loud and clear in the air. No one ever questioned her; they didn't need to, not when she was clearly as straightforward as can be. Lance could just imagine his daughter when she got older, barking out commands to her soldiers, churning out orders without a second thought. He was sure Loreia would make an excellent leader, especially under the guidance of Lotor, who adored her so much.

   "Daddy!"

   Well speak of the devil.

   Lance turned his head to look over his shoulder, smiling as he saw his beloved husband making his way over to them. He met him halfway, planting a brief kiss on his lips before handing their daughter over to him. 

   "Loreia, my darling daughter," he greeted her sweetly, placing a gentle kiss upon her pudgy cheek, "how are you?"

   "Good, daddy," she replied, "and you?"

   "I'm well, darling," he told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "But I think I'm even better now, since I just saw you and your Mama having so much fun together. Tell me, what were you two doing when I got here? I could hear your wonderful laughter from miles away."

  "Mama spin me around really fast!" she replied eagerly, her voice slightly accented like her father's. "I couldn't see anything! I wanted faster, but Mama said no. He say if he keeps going, he drop me and I get hurt!"

   "Well, if you ask me," he began thoughtfully, "I think Mama did the right thing by slowing down. I too, enjoy going fast, but one must know when to stop. If not, they'll risk getting hurt very badly, and that's no good for anybody, don't you think?"

   Loreia shrugged, tucking her head under his chin, hugging his neck as much as she could with her tiny arms. "I 'pose so," she replied, flashing Lance a toothy grin as she made eye contact with him. He stuck his tongue out at her, crossing his eyes as he did, earning him a small fit of giggles from her.

   "What's so funny?" Her father asked.

   "My Mama," she answered, shaking her tiny hand as she waved at him. Lance blew a kiss at her in return, and she made a little fist in the air as if she had caught it. Loreia held her hand up to Lotor's face, excited. 

   "Look, Daddy!" She cried, "It's a kiss from Mama!"

   His heart surged forward, his love his daughter intensifying more than he ever thought it could. This was definitely Lance's daughter, because the only person who could be that cheesy and not be Lance was Lance's kid. 

   "A kiss from Mama, hm?" He said, shooting a quick glance towards his husband before looking back at his daughter. "What a treasure! Tell me, my princess, where will you keep this kiss from your Mama?"

   "With you, Daddy!" Loreia replied, holding out her hand to his lips. "You keep me safe, so I think you can keep Mama's kisses safe too!"

   Lance blushed, chuckling softly as he watched his Lotor press his lips to her fist, accepting his kiss. He then went to shower Loreia's face with plenty of his own, the little girl screeching with joy as her father began to lift her small body up to the sky. He gave her a small toss each time, going a bit higher each time, just to give her a small thrill. 

   Of course, Lance watched him like a hawk, but a _fond_ hawk. The kind of hawk that enjoys watching his husband and daughter have fun but is also making sure he isn't yeet-ing her all the way into the the solar system.  

   "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

   "Nope, no! Nonononono!" Lance exclaimed, his motherly instincts taking over right away. "No higher!"

   Not only was he starting to get nervous about how high she was being thrown (which wasn't actually that high, but being a mother instantly made a gentle toss look like an alien abduction), but _Lotor_....just _couldn't_...for the _love of god_...say _no_ to her.

   It was like a siren song, or a trance. All she had to do was pull her best puppy eyes, or even just ask nicely, and Lotor would give in and let her get that extra cookie, or let her play in the mud and get her clothes all dirty. Hell, she could ask Lotor to step _off of a cliff_ for her and he'd go and do it, because he loved her that much. Fortunately, Lance was there to keep her in check. 

   Lance was an easygoing guy for the most part; he liked to goof around a lot and make people laugh. But, he was not raised without discipline. His Mama was a well rounded woman, and made sure that _she_ was the one running the show around the house, not anyone else, and that's how Lance intended it to be as well. Loreia may be Lotor's kryptonite, but Lance was hers. 

   It was mostly dealing like a small, whinier Pidge, with less protests, of course. Loreia knew Lance was like a rock she could not budge, no matter how hard she pushed. The fights had been small at first, but now they were almost non-existent; all he had to do was use the low, menacing mom voice, or give her the mom glare, or start counting in Spanish, and she'd scurry off and do what she was told.

Basically:

Most mothers: "It's a no from me unless you get a yes from your father."

Lance: "It's a no from me, and don't you _dare_ go to your father!"

   Nevertheless, they had fun together, bonding just the same as any other mother and daughter would. 

   "Please, Mama?" Loreia begged from where she was in Lotor's arms. "Just a little more?"

   "No, darling," Lance told her, "that was high enough. It was starting to look like something was pulling you into the sky, and I'm not really into that, you know?"

   "Oh, darling," Lotor chuckled, leaning to press a kiss on top of his head. "How you do love to exaggerate. It wasn't that high."

   "Yeah, Mama, it wasn't _that_ high!"

   "Yes it was!" Lance grumbled, upset the father/daughter duo were ganging up on him. "It looked like something was taking you away, and then I would be sad because I wouldn't have my little girl anymore!"

   "No Mama!" Loreia cried, "I won't leave! I stay with you! I stay with you forever! I love you!"

   " _Ay, mi amor_!" Lance cooed, taking her tiny hands in his, pressing a big kiss on each of them.  "I love you too! I'm never going to let you go, you hear me, _muñecita_?"

   The young princess' dark eyes brightened, full of innocence and ignorance.

   "Do you promise?" She asked, clasping her small hand around Lance's thumb. 

   Lance nodded his head vigorously. "You bet I promise! You're going to stay with me and Daddy forever!"

   Her head turned up to look towards Lotor, indigo eyes shining with the same glow of hope and naivety. "Do you promise too, Daddy?" 

   The Prince clutched her hand firmly, bringing it up to his lips, gazing at her adoringly as he did. Lotor placed a gentle peck to her fingers before speaking, running his thumb over the spot.

   "My dear daughter," he began, the love he held for her seeping into his voice as he spoke, "I swear upon my life and the life of your mother that I will always stay with the two of you for as long as I live. There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with, for I am the most happy when I am with you both."

   "Pinky swear it," Loreia said, holding out her little fingers out towards each of them. "You can't breaks a pinky swear. Mama said so, and I even asked Uncle Hunk and he said so too!"

   Lance hooked the smallest finger on his hand with hers, silently blessing Hunk as he did so. "You know I couldn't even if I tried," he said. 

   Lotor shifted her to one arm all the way, wrapping his little finger with hers. The size difference was astounding, his large finger almost engulfing her tiny one in its embrace. 

   "I wouldn't dream of it," he told her. "I love you too much to even think of doing such a thing."

   "I love you too, Daddy," she told him, squealing squealing happily as he drew Lance into their embrace as well. They squished her in between each other like a sandwich, the main ingredient being the love they held for her in their hearts. 

   "I love Mama too. I love you both. Always and forever."~

**Author's Note:**

> Some promises are meant to be broken. 
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is as well.


End file.
